Now and Forever Yours
by Kiki-Chan
Summary: The time is Mirai Trunks time.. Well Trunks has justed destroyed the androids, and his girlfriend is attacked by a monster. She later dies, Trunks then has to find this monster and destory it before it brings more chaos to his world.
1. The Goodbye

Now and Forever Yours  
By: `~*Kiki-Chan*~`  
  
Time: Mirai Trunks's time.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. This is just a fanfic made by a fan (which is me). But this fanfic is my properity. So please don't steal the title or the plot of the story.  
Main Characters: Mirai Kiki (Trunks's girlfriend), Mirai Trunks, Cell, Karren, Claire  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1:  
The Goodbye  
  
  
Trunks, thought 'It's over it's finally over.' He stood looking at what had haunted him his hole life. The andoriods, 17 and 18, finally dead. He had destroyed them and it felt good that he could actually have a normal life now. He put his sword back and started to walk home. When he got there he noticed the back door was open. He then heard a noise comeing from the shadows in his home. He wondered where his mother was but didn't worry because the andorids were finally gone.   
He saw a note on the table from his mother, it read 'Be back later Trunks. Kiki's mother, Chi Chi, is very ill right now'. When he saw the name Kiki, he smiled. Kiki was a 20year old girl. She had curly brown hair, and dark green eyes. She was very smart and beautiful. Even though she was a stubborn girl she was still great to be with. He had missed Kiki so much while he went to the past.   
She was his girlfriend, who would help him with anything if he asked. She would help him with andoriods and much more. Then another sound from the house startled Trunks. He put the note down and walked toward the sound. He then heard a loud crash and started to run. He heard a scream, but it was no ordinary scream, it sounded like Kiki's Peirceing Scream attack.  
As he ran he was afraid something horrible happened and he wasn't there to help her. Then he saw something on the ground he knelt down and saw it was a trail of blood. He followed the trail and then he heard another scream. Then a very werid voice said "Tell me where Trunks's Time Machine is and I'll let you go."  
  
"Never, I'll never betray Trunks or anyone who has suffered at the mercy of those andorids!!" said the voice that scared Trunks the most, Kiki. "All you are is a monster wanting to hurt us all just like the andorids."  
  
"You leave me no choice, then to kill you." said the other voice.  
  
Kiki said, "I'll never tell you NEVER!! You her me!". Her voice was quavery. Then Trunks heard gun shots and the Kiki screamed, "Ice Crystal Sword Blade!!!!" Then one had fallen to the ground. Then there was the clang of Kiki's sword hitting the ground.  
  
There was a moan of pain. Trunks, who scared Kiki was hurt, ran faster. As he headed toward Kiki and the monster, the monster sent another blast of energy. Kiki shouted, "Crystal Sword Refelct!!" And the light bouced in all directions.   
Then all sorts of memories whriled in Trunks's head. There was the day they first met. Their first kiss, their first fight together, and then the memory that hurt Kiki and Trunks the most. The day Gohan died, murdered in a moment. Kiki had witnessed her brother's death and it's haunted her since. Kiki came running to Trunks with tears in her eyes. Trunks hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.  
CRASH!!! The sound made Trunks snap out of his memory moment. Trunks kept running, he didn't want to loose anyone else. He was determined to get to get to Kiki. "I've got to get there or she might get killed." Trunks said. Trunks finally made it to Kiki. She was lying on the ground, her sword lie beside her. Trunks knelt down beside her and took her hand.  
  
Her eyes flutterred open. Blood ran down the side of her mouth. She looked at Trunks and smiled. He gripped her hand. "Trunks..., is that you?" Kiki said winceing in pain.  
  
"It's me, Kiki. What happened to you.", Trunks whispered. He picked up her head and she coughed.  
  
"Well, while I was fixing lunch an ugly green monster pinned me up to the wall and asked me where time machine is. I refused to answer then it blasted me into the wall. When it asked again, I refused but blasted him back. I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could. It kept asking and I refused. Then it grabbed a gun and shot me in the arm. It kept saying it needed to use the machine and go back in time to get the anoriods. But I kept on refusing." Kiki said winceing in pain once again.  
  
Kiki closed her eyes. "Kiki!!" Trunks said. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes met his.  
  
"Trunks I'm not going to make it. I'm hurt to bad to live." she said with a tear running down the side of her face.  
  
"No! Your going to be just fine. We'll get you to Dr. Tom you'll be fine." Trunks said. He held her and he didn't ever want to let go. He stayed by her side holding her hand and talking to her.  
  
"Trunks please listen. I'm not going to make it ok. I'm hurt very badly." she said.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "NO!! I'm not losing you!! I've lost to much as it is! If I lose you I'll loose my whole world. And my life will be ruine.." Trunks was stopped.  
  
Kiki placed her finger to his lips. "Shh. I know your scared about loseing me. It's ok, I've been afriad I'd lose you without knowing. It will seem like your whole life is falling apart, but your surrounded by people who love you. Alive and spririt." With those words Trunks sat down.  
  
"I don't care I'm not loseing the one I love!" Trunks pulled out a small box. He then opened it and a diamond ring shimmered inside.  
  
Kiki's eyes looked at Trunks. She was blushing, "Oh Trunks you were planning to.." Trunks nodded. Tears ran down Kiki's cheeks. "I would have said yes, Trunks." Trunks smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh Kiki, don't leave me. Please I beg you don't leave me." Trunks begged. He still was holding her hand. "I love you to much to let you go."  
  
"Trunks you don't think I know that. I love you too with all my heart." she said with brown hair blowing in the wind. Kiki looked away from Trunks and sighed. Kiki then winced in pain again and Trunks held her hand tighter. Kiki's necklace with the cross on it was dangling off the side of her neck. She raised up and lean againest a wall. She took her necklace off and gave it to Trunks. "So you'll always remember me." she winced in pain and lied back down.  
  
"Kiki, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. This is all my fault." Trunks said looking at the ground.  
  
Kiki blinked and raised back up. "It isn't your fault. I chose not to tell that thing where your time machine is. And for that..." Kiki doubled over in pain. Trunks then realized that she had a deep slash mark on her back. Her shirt was ripped from where she struggled. Kiki had to lay back down.  
Trunks looked at how bad she was and realized she was right. Kiki looked away holding Trunks's hand. Trunks then took the diamond ring out of the box. And he slipped it on Kiki's finger. She looked at the ring and then at him.  
  
"So you'll always remember me, Kiki." Trunks said. Kiki smiled and hugged Trunks. Then Kiki took her necklace and put it around Trunks's neck.  
  
"There we're now even." she said kissing him on the cheek. She winced in pain and gripped Trunks's hand. "My heart is yours now and forever. My love is undieing. And I will live for all time in your dreams alone." she cried, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Kiki." whispered Trunks as he kissed her on the lips. Kiki smiled, and then her eyes closed and her hand grew limp. Then with one final breath of life she was gone. Trunks put her hand down and starred at the floor. Her necklace hung from his neck. He took her sword and put it in his room by everything that he got to keep from their dates. Like pictures and stuff like that.  
He carried her lifeless body outside and buried her at the place they first met. As he covered her body with dirt he remembered Kiki's four best friends, Holly, Ashley, Karren, Claire. Those girls were very close. They teased eachother, screamed at eachother, gossiped together. Trunks wondered what happened to Karren and Claire when the andoriods bombed the High School. Kiki was the only survivor found out of the four. But only two dead bodys were found, Holly and Ashley. He thought Karren and Claire must have gotten out and ran off.  
Trunks stood outside where people were starting to return outside. He looked around and sighed, 'How I'm I going to tell everyone.' He turned and walked back inside Capsel Corp. He sat down in the living room and listened to the radio. There was a knock on the door. Trunks got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Trunks! Long time no see." said a blonde 20yr girl.  
  
"Where's Kiki, Trunks? I wanna see how much she's changed!" said the brown haired 20yr girl.  
Trunks was shocked to see who was at the door, "Karren? Claire?" The two girls nodded. Trunks couldn't belive it, Karren and Claire were alive and standing in front of him.   
  
"Uhh.. Trunks, can we see Kiki now?" said Karren.  
Trunks sighed, "Come with me." He lead them to where he buried Kiki just about ten minutes ago.  
  
"Oh no Kiki's dead!" sobbed Claire. Karren was lost for words she just fell to her knees crying. Then Claire took the charm off her necklace. Karren did the same. They both gave the charms to Trunks.  
  
"Keep those charms, and treasure them. But the puzzle will not be complete until you find the last two." said Claire in a whisper.  
Trunks looked confused, 'what does she mean.' he said to himself. Karren then got up and wiped away her tears.  
  
"We have to find Holly and Ashley's charms before it's to late." she said. Trunks still was confused, but he sure knew one thing, find those charms and find and destory that monster that murdered Kiki. 


	2. The Return and the Promise

Chpater 2:  
The Return and the Promise  
  
  
  
Trunks slowly walked back inside with Karren and Claire. Life seemed so worthless now that Kiki was gone. Why did she, of all people, have to go? Why? He sighed and sat down upon the couch and turned the TV on. He couldn't help but wonder how Chi Chi would take all this. His heart pounded and he felt almost sick like. Chi Chi was going to die of greif when she found out. This made Trunks terribly sick. 'Why her!! Why the hell would anyone hurt her!!' he thought in rage. The rage he got from his father was stirring.  
  
"Trunks, are you feeling alright?" Karren asked. Claire just sat on the couch fiddleing with her necklace chain.Trunks couldn't speak. Looseing Kiki was as hard as looseing Gohan. He shook his head and walkd into his room. He got onto his bed and lied down. He stared at the ceiling. "This is one hell of a problem.." he whispered. He looked across his room and saw all the pictures of him and her. His heart pounded again.  
  
He rolled onto his right side and took the picture of Kiki off his bedpost. He stared at the picture with rage just riseing in him. Rage he had never felt before. Just then he heard a slam of the froont door. "Mom's home.. Ok now I've got to tell her.." he said getting up. He placed Kiki's picture on the bedpost and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Mother, I need to tell you something" Trunks said walking into the kitchen. His mother, Bulma, was fixing a sandwitch for herself. She turned to Trunks and smiled.  
  
"Yes, what is it dear?" she said sitting down at the kitchen table. Trunks couldn't work up the courage to tell her. It would break her heart to hear Kiki's dead. Trunks began to fidget, and his facial expression got a worried look. "Trunks, what's wrong Trunks-san? Tell me, dear.." she persisted.  
  
"Mother, you're not going to believe this but...." he began. He felt the rage in him stir as he heard the screams Kiki's struggle come back into his mind. "Mother, Kiki's dead!! She's dead! She was murdered by this thing!! I couldn't save her in time!! I made it after it left. She died in my arms.." he wailed letting the rage in him leave.  
  
Bulma's face went white with horror. "Tr... Tr... Trunks.. she's dead!?" she cried. "It's not true!! It can't be!! NO!! It's not true!" she said with tears pouring out of her eyes. Trunks frowned and bowed his head. Bulma looked up at him. "It's true.. she is dead.. isn't she.." she asked sobbing.  
  
Trunks looked back at his mother and nodded. "Yes she's dead mother... How am I going to Chi Chi?" Trunks said grimly. Bulma looked even more upset.  
  
"Chi Chi's dead too. She caught that virus Goku had and.. and .. she passed away.." sobbed Bulma. Trunks' rage was stirring again. Bulma could see her son's rage stirring in his eyes. "Now don't blow up like your father, Trunks.. That's the last Kiki would want to happen.." she said calmly. Trunks didn't care if Kiki wanted that or not, he just felt his anger growing more and more.  
  
'Trunks...' someone whispered in his head. 'Trunks... Where are you?' it whispered. Trunks shook his head, and then he realized whose voice it was.  
  
'Kiki!? Is that you, Kiki?' he thought.  
  
'Hello Trunks! I miss you...' her voice ghostly whispered. 'I miss you so much...'  
  
'I miss you too, Kiki-chan. What are you doing?' he asked her.  
  
'I love you...' she whispered. 'I love you...'  
  
'Kiki!! What are you doing!' he thought madly. 'Tell me!' Trunks then got the notion that he should go into his room. He didn't know why, but he had a hunch to go in there. He slowly walked out the kitchen and into his room. He felt someone in there. He stared dumbstruck around the room.  
  
'Trunks.....' another person whispered.  
  
'Gohan!! Gohan, is that really you?!' Trunks asked looking frantically around the room. Then Gohan and Kiki's ghostly figures appeared in his room. Kiki looked so happy and looked like she always had. Her brown hair trailed behind her and her dark emerald eyes glimmering brightly. Gohan looked like he did before his final battle. Kiki then ran to Trunks with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Trunks!!" she wailed. She flung her arms around him, but how could he feel her touch if she was dead. She was only here in ghost-like form. "Trunks! I'm glad to see you again.. I miss you already!" she cried. Trunks wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Kiki.. oh Kiki.. Calm down, don't cry.." he whispered. She let go and back away from Trunks. Gohan placed a hand on Kiki's shoulder. He whispered somethig to her and she turned around and stared at Gohan looking utterly shocked.  
  
"What are you saying!? We can't..." she started to yell but Gohan stopped her.  
  
"Kiki-san, calm down.. calm down.. You have to do it, you were ordered to." he whispered. Kiki bowed her head and shut her eyes. She shook her head and grumbled something under her breath. Gohan placed a firm grip on her shoulder. ""It's hard, but you have to do this, Kiki-san... Please do it.."  
  
She looked up and turned to face Gohan. Her eyes flashed with rage but was able to control herself. "I can't do this alone!!" she growled through her clentched teeth. Gohan was becoming irratable. Gohan shut his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"You're doing this wether you like it or not!" he growled back. Trunks was now completly dumbstruck by what was going on. Kiki's eyes narrowed and she muttered something about brothers. Trunks shook his head and sat down on his bed. Gohan looked at his little sister. "You're going to do this!! You have to! Damn it, you have to!" he shouted in rage.  
  
"Like hell I'm not!!" she screamed. "I'm never going back there! Never!!" Kiki's hair swung around as she yelled in rage at her brother. She was protesting about never going back somewhere.  
  
"You're as stubborn as Mother." Gohan grumbled. "You're a stubborn little....." Gohan was stopped by Kiki kicking his leg. Kiki was ready to kill, with the look in her eyes. She had that murdering look in her eyes.  
  
"Watch you mouth, Gohan!!!!" she screamed. She started to yell and lecture him about how he should've listen to their mother. She screamed that if he'd sttudied instead of fought all the time he could've lived longer. He shouted and wouldn't back down. He shouted that he was protecting everyone and died for a good cause, and that Kiki was too much of a study freak.  
  
"Do you ever not listen to Mom!!! I mean Oh my God, you'd listen if she told you to jump off a cliff!!" growled Gohan.  
  
"Like mother always said, 'all brawn no brain'!!! She's right you know.. You and you fighting buddies are all brawn no brain. But I'm the genius in the family and Mother was so proud!" she said grinning. Trunks stared dumbstruck and cluelessly at them both. Finally for once Gohan won. Kiki gave up and gave in.  
  
"Alright then.. you're going to go with them.." Gohan said calmly. Kiki looked scared. Gohan smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry.. I'll be with you no matter what.." Kiki smiled and turned to Trunks. She looked almost alive again, but that's impossible. She grinned. Gohan then disappeared.  
  
"What was that all about..?" Trunks said confused. Kiki laughed and sat down on the bed next to him. "Why didn't you leave..?" he asked.  
  
"I can answer one question at a time. Just be patient. Alright then, I didn't leave because I have some credits, you could say. I'm not dead, Trunks.." she said calmly. Trunks blinked and remembered where he put her sword. He got up and got it. "You kept it! I knew you would!!" she squealed. "And about what Gohan and I were talking about well..." she began. "Well.. it's about the things I have to do, or I'll have to leave.. I promised to do something , but I can't tell you just yet.."  
  
"Why not?!" Trunks said feeling a little offended. She laugh and she put her sword back into its holder. She then hinged the holder onto her belt. Trunks remembered what he gave her and looked down at her hand. It was still there, but she also had her necklace back too. Trunks looked around his room and remembered he set the necklace down on the bedpost. She had taken it back and put it back on.  
  
"Well I guess I should reappear again.." she sighed. She stood back up and walked out of the room. Trunks quickly followed her. She walked into the kitchen and snuck up behind, Bulma. "Hello Bulma.." she whispered. Trunks stumbled into the room and saw his mother's face go white with shock. Bulma turned aorund and broke down in tears. Bulma embraced Kiki and Kiki smiled. Karren and Claire came into the room. Bulma let go and smiled as Trunks sat down on a chair.  
  
Kiki slowly turned around and saw them. Karren and Claire were standing right in front of her. "Kiki-san!" the two cried out in unison. Kiki, Karren and Claire burst into tears and hugged eachother.  
  
"You two are alive after all! I can't believe it!! I mean after the bombing I thought I was the only survivor out of all of us, but Holly and Ashley didn't live.." Kiki said sobbing.  
  
"We know they died but all that matters now is that you lived!!!!" Claire cried. Kiki laughed and wiped away her tears. Then they all sat down and Kiki told them how she was aloowed to live again.   
  
"Now I think I should tell you the tasks I promised. Well I promised to kill the thing that attacked me. I have to find in this time and go back in time and kill it before it kills me again. But I know I can't do this alone.. That's why I need to ask for your help.." Kiki said.  
  
Trunks eyes flashed as the fresh memory of Kiki's attack filled his mind. "Kiki.. why do you have to kill this thing?" Karren asked. Kiki glanced at Trunks and them looked back to Karren. She began to laugh.  
  
"Well it turns out this thing was the fault of mine and Trunks." she started. Trunks look outraged and leaned back in his chair just plain shocked. Kiki noticed Trunks' look and she smiled gently. "Oh calm down! Let me finish explaining. Well anyways, when Trunks and I went back in time to warn everyone about the Andriods. Well us interferring with the timelines made this thing's birth, and we have to kill it before it's to late. No who's gonna help me..?"  
  
Trunks grinned and raised his hand, "I will.." he said with pride.  
  
"I'll help you too, Kiki-san!!" exclaimed Claire. She riased her hand into the air like lightening.  
  
"I could never abandon you, Kiki! I'm in too." said Karren with her eyes flashing. She raised her hand into the air and smiled. Then everyone turned and stared at Bulma.  
  
"What? I can't help you four. I'm not as young as I used to be.." she sighed. Kiki stood up.  
  
"You can help us.. You know you can help us with a ton of stuff. You can help with most of the technical stuff. It would really help. What d'you say, Bulma? Are you going to help or not..?" Kiki said gently. Bulma sighed and looked at her son. Trunks grinned and nodded his head. Karren and Claire sat anxiously waiting for her answer.  
  
She sighed again. "I might as well, I've known you four since you were babies. And you never give up on anything.. I'll help you four.." she said smiling. Kiki then embraced Bulma.  
  
"You're like a second mother to me.." she whispered. "I know what happened to my mother.. Thank you, so much Bulma." Bulma almost started to cry again but she contained herself. Trunks got up and walked behind Kiki and picked her up by the legs. He swung her around and smiled.  
  
When he set her down she gave him a sort side grin. "Are we ready to go?" she asked everyone in the room. Everyone nodded. "Then let's get ready to go!" Then everyone began to walk down into the hanger where Trunks and Bulma kept the time machine. The fight had begun. 


End file.
